A Different Past
by Kerchan
Summary: Spock x Kirk. Perhaps they are not so different after all. TOS!Spock x TOS!Kirk, nu!Spock x nu!Kirk. Very Mature.


**A Different Past**

**Pairings:** Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, _Very_ Mature Content, Coarse Language, Kink, D/s

-----

A/N – This story takes place from TOS!Kirk's point of view. Also, nu!Spock might seem a bit out of character here as I made him very dominate. I'm going to just blame the fact that his mind slightly warped due to loosing his mother, and as for TOS!Spock, I'm going to say it's from three seasons of sexual tension. 83

-----

The universe was full of mysteries.

Some could be explained, while other could not, and this was nothing new to Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. He knew that treading through dark waters was the very epitome of trouble, but his mission was to boldly go where no man had gone before. He lived up to this virtue as boldly as the saying implied.

He couldn't tell you how it happened. It had just happened. One moment, he and Mr. Spock were surveying a particularly quiet planet, and the next, they were waking in biobeds in Sickbay. But their attendant had not been the grumpy doctor they were accustomed to, but rather, a younger, but just as grouchy, version of their Dr. McCoy. Well, the two of them certainly had questions, and upon meeting his younger counterpart and his dedicated First Officer's younger counterpart, all was revealed that they had been somehow transported back into the past and into an alternate reality.

Jim Kirk remembered the silent horror written over the very stoic face of his First Officer when Younger Spock told them of the destruction of Vulcan. This wasn't just an alternate reality, but another version of hell, at least for Mr. Spock, if he believed in such a place. But as it was, with horrors of this reality and all, Younger Kirk and Younger Spock were nothing but courteous and understanding to their situation. They answered everything they could, explained why Younger Spock was the First Officer to Younger Kirk and not the head science officer for Christopher Pike at this time, and were over all delightful—though Jim would admit that Younger Kirk was a bit more impatient and cocky than he remembered himself being at that age, and also noted that Younger Spock was far more tense than his own Spock. It seemed this reality was different in more ways than Jim could count, but nothing could have prepared him for the ultimate difference.

It had been eight days.

Eight days and not a clue how to send them back. Younger Scotty, Bones, Kirk, and Spock had all been working steadily to find a way to send them back, and some of the methods were down right crazy. The craziest ones submitted by Younger Kirk, not really a shocker if Spock's eyebrow was anything to judge by. But still, not a method was thought of until later that evening when Jim was sitting in his guest cabin with Mr. Spock and discussing possible remedies to their situation over a small game of chess.

Mr. Spock suggested using the Transporter as a proxy, or an opening into their universe and how to approach it. Jim thought his plan was good, tactful, and hadn't quite been suggested yet, so Jim opted that they find Younger Kirk and Younger Spock, tell them what they discussed and see if any of the possibilities could be implemented. They left promptly, Jim telling his First Officer that he was certain Younger Kirk would still be on the Bridge at this hour, and headed for the turbolift.

Jim and Mr. Spock were nearly at the turbolift when a small voice drifted through the air. They stopped, mainly because Jim knew that at this hour it was strange for anyone to be about except for the skeleton crew. Everyone would be asleep right now, so to hear a voice in the corridors was unexpected.

When the sound was heard again, Jim panicked internally, thinking that maybe someone was in trouble. He looked to his best officer, his best friend, his trusted Vulcan, and his eyes read the same worry that Jim's heart palpitated. Without a word, they followed the sound down the halls. Before Jim could go any further, Mr. Spock grasped his forearm before they rounded a corner—and that was when he saw it.

Jim peered over the corner as incognito as he could and there against the wall was Younger Kirk, in front of him was Younger Spock standing a bit too close to be considered friendly. Younger Kirk's vibrant blue eyes (so different from Jim's hazel) were open wide, almost challenging to the younger Vulcan before him. They were dangerously close. It didn't help Jim's worry that Younger Spock had his hands gripped tightly to Younger Kirk's upper arms. Were they fighting?

"Spock," Younger Kirk started through clenched teeth, "you better let me go or I'll bust your ass back to lieutenant so fast, your ears will round from the friction!" That was more than enough for Jim to intervene, but Mr. Spock grasped his arm tighter to deter him. Jim looked at him questioningly.

"Captain, this is an alternate reality. It would do us no good to intervene in what is natural in this time line. Let us observe." Mr. Spock told him calmly. Jim didn't want to sit still when it looked like Spock's younger counterpart wanted to rip Younger Kirk in two, but Jim agreed. Enough damage had been done to this reality, more was not necessary. Silently, he told himself that if things escalated, he would intervene anyway, regardless of what Mr. Spock may or may not have wanted to do.

So he leaned back and observed, hoping that in this reality that Younger Spock was nothing like the pirate version he had encountered ten months ago in something they all called the Mirrorverse.

However, Younger Kirk's heated words did not appear to dissuade Younger Spock, but made his grip tighter, so much that Younger Kirk winced a little as he tried to break free. "Spock, I order you to release me." Younger Kirk said angrily, Younger Spock scoffed.

"You are not the Captain here."

"Insubordination is a pretty tasteless offense to get thrown out of Starfleet for." Younger Kirk tried.

"You will not report me." The younger Vulcan deadpanned. Younger Kirk stared up at him like he had been caught in headlights. Jim didn't understand why his younger self didn't just call for security. If Mr. Spock ever did that to _him_…

Younger Spock then grasped Younger Kirk's head and brought him into a harsh, unforgiving kiss. Jim, along with his First Officer, both went as wide eyed as they allowed. Jim was stunned. Never in his life had he imagined Spock kissing him. Sure, the guy was pleasing to look at and he did have a special kind of allure that drove the ladies insane, but their love was platonic. So to see Younger Spock ravishing his younger self in deep, violent, biting kisses was more than he had been ready to handle. Aliens with phaser cannons the size of starships? No problem. Romulans wanna kill them for dilithium crystals? No sweat! Watching the younger version of your half-Vulcan First Officer have a mad make-out session with your own younger counterpart—eh, not so easy.

But there Jim stood, stunned beyond belief next to an equally (if not as noticeable) stunned Mr. Spock. He wanted to look away, to walk out and pretend like it never happened, but something kept his eyes fixed on their counterparts. Whether it was internal curiosity or blind fear, Jim didn't know.

The younger counterparts pulled apart for air, Younger Kirk melted at his knees and held on to Younger Spock for support. He blinked several times, unsure of his steps, then looked up knowingly at the younger Commander. "We could be caught." He breathed.

"I know the thought excites you more than discourages you." Younger Spock breathed back. Younger Kirk laced his fingers up gracefully through Younger Spock's hair, gripped gently, and urged the younger Commander forward.

"Have I ever told you that you know me _too_ well, Spock?"

"You have stated this fact forty-four times in the two years and three months of our service together, Jim."

Younger Kirk gave a large smile. "Hm. I thought it would be more than that." Their lips were close, one more inch and another kiss would entail.

"This is why you leave all calculations up to me."

"Shut up and kiss me, you half-Vulcan son of a bitch." They came together slowly. Gingerly, not like the first. It was gentle, sweet even. From their angle, Jim could openly see that Younger Spock was taking control of the kiss by forcing his tongue to play with Younger Kirk's. It surprised Jim to see himself as a boy, submitting to Younger Spock as easily as he commanded a starship. Jim never though of himself as a submissive partner, and yet, there he was. Eight years younger and melting into a lip lock with his younger half-Vulcan First Officer.

He gulped. Peering down at Mr. Spock, he could see that his Commander was not immune to the effects of this knowledge. A light green flush was spread across his cheeks and moving up towards his ears. He knew Spock wanted to leave, because so did he, yet, they both stayed put. Little did they know that the real show was about to begin.

Younger Spock tore himself away from Younger Kirk whose eyes rolled in need from the loss of contact. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink and his lips starting to swell from the abuse. Younger Spock then took a fistful of his Captain's hair, licked his lips once and heatedly whispered, "Suck my cock, you whore." Younger Kirk hesitated, wincing from the grip on his head as Younger Spock guided him down the wall, simultaneously unbuckling his slacks and dropping the zipper.

Younger Kirk fell to his knees easily, far more easily than Jim thought he would. Was this really about to happen? Was his younger self really this submissive bitch? His answer came when out from Younger Spock's slacks came a large, hard, green tinted, double ridged phallus. Jim had never seen a Vulcan penis before, and the sight made him blush a deep red. For some reason, he couldn't look away as he watched his younger counterpart lick his lips, eye the phallic organ before him, and without hesitation take the length into his greedy mouth. The younger Vulcan lightly gasped with inaudible moans, some filthier than he ever thought possible to fall from Spock's baritone timbre, as he relentlessly fucked his younger counterpart's mouth. Younger Kirk simply took it, offering small moans with a deeper blush as Younger Spock held his head in place. Jim watched, in awe or possibly deranged-curiosity, as his younger self reached up and gripped the younger Commander's thighs to steady himself. He noticed a large bulge forming in the front of his slacks, then Younger Kirk began to palm himself through his clothes.

"How does a superior species taste, _Captain_?" Younger Spock grunted, obviously caught in the sensations of it all. "Logic never tasted so good, has it?" The younger Captain moaned his answer to Younger Spock's monotone, yet harsh, dirty talk. Jim couldn't believe it, it looked as though his younger self was begging for more and James T. Kirk certainly did _not_ beg! How fucked up did that one Romulan make this timeline?

Pretty fucked up if what he saw next was anything to go by. Younger Spock abruptly reached orgasm with an aggressive growl, holding the young Captain still as his mouth was flooded beyond capacity. So much cum was shot that what didn't go down Younger Kirk's throat fast enough, came out at his lips and dribbled down his chin. The Younger Vulcan pulled away forcefully from his mouth, making Younger Kirk fall forward on his hands and knees with cum dripping from his over-used mouth and splattering on the floor. With an unforgiving boot, Younger Spock shoved Younger Kirk's body sadistically to the floor, his cheek landing in the splattered excess milk, then in the darkest fashion he ever heard Spock say, he commanded his younger counterpart to lick up the cum he spilled.

Boot still on the square of his back, the younger Captain tried to get back on his hands and knees with a little difficulty. Once managed, he leaned down and started to lap up the filth from the floor with long, languid strokes. The weight of Younger Spock's leg and boot apparent as his joints shook with every dip to the floor. When it was cleaned, and every drop of milk in Younger Kirk's stomach, Spock got off him, stroked his still very hard cock, then reached orgasm for a second time to let it splatter on the floor again.

"You missed some." Younger Spock told him and punctuated with another hard boot to the young Captain's back. Younger Kirk went right back to work, licking up the milk as lewdly as possible. His mouth open, wide, eyes black with lust, lips swollen, tongue covered in sticky Vulcan cum, and his cock, still in his pants, straining hard against the fabric. Jim had never seen his body so aroused before and to think that this method was doing it to him made him uneasy, yet, fascinated.

"How does it taste?" Younger Spock questioned as though he were on the Bridge and not telling his Captain to lick up his ejaculate.

"Mmm…delicious…" Younger Kirk said in between licks. Younger Spock eyed him heavily.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Jim?" Younger Kirk stopped for only a moment, the erection in his pants noticeably twitched, and then he continued with his task.

"_Yes_," he breathed as he cleaned the floor, "yes, Spock. _God_ yes. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_." Younger Spock went to work at the young Captain's slacks, taking his time to unfasten them and pull them down just enough to expose his flushed ass to the corridor air.

"As we are in public, you will have to be quiet." The young Vulcan warned, "If you fail to do so, someone may hear us and catch you bucking wildly to your penetration." Younger Kirk finished lapping up the hot milk and stood steady on his hands and knees, alerting to Jim how used he was to this position and signaling he had done this before. If not multiple times.

"That's a pity," Younger Kirk quipped, "I know how much you love to hear me moan, beg for your cock deeper in my ass until I feel you in my throat." Younger Spock began to insert a few fingers into the younger Captain's opening.

"Indeed," the younger Commander offered while readying his desire, "but fucking you in the corridors is compensation for the lack of verbal encouragement. I will find it pleasing nonetheless." A few more strokes, small moans and breathy begging, Jim watched as Younger Spock lined himself up with his younger self's nub and then cruelly, he pushed forward. Younger Kirk stifled a moan and caught himself on his elbows from the motion. He tried hard to keep quiet as Younger Spock fucked him, sometimes slow and gentle, then harsh and violent. A few moments went by and the young Captain had enough.

"Spock! Stop being a damn tease and fuck me like an animal already!" Younger Spock didn't increase his pace, but slowed down.

"You would like that." The young Vulcan leaned over his Captain's body and bit at his shoulder through the fabric of his uniform. "I know you want it hard, you are such a slut, Jim. I saw you, you know, when we were in Briefing Room Three, I observed you eyeing my older counterpart. You wanted him. You wanted him to fuck you hard. He could tell, I am certain. He knows you are a slut, as well. He knows how cock hungry you are. Beg, Jim. Beg for more. Beg me like you want to beg my older self." Younger Kirk moaned from the younger Vulcan's words and begged, as loud as he dared for Spock to fuck him.

"Spock! Spock! Fuck me! Harder!" Younger Spock obliged and began to pound into him mercilessly, "Harder!" Younger Kirk called, "Oh, yes! Harder! More! Deeper! Spock! Deeper! Make me take it! Make me take it like the _bitch_ I am!" He fell forward on to his chest, ass still in the air as Younger Spock thrust harder into him, causing his back to arch. The slapping of their bodies was clear, and their breathing was sharp intakes. "Fuck your Captain! Fuck your _Captain!_" Younger Kirk called. "Ah! Spock!" Jim tried to look away, but couldn't. He watched for a solid ten minutes as his younger self was fucked into the floor and enjoying every moment of it. Before they reached mutual orgasm, Jim heard his counterpart shout one last time.

"I love your cock! Oh god, Spock! I love it! I'm a cum-whore! I'm a cock-slut! I'm yours! Cum inside me! Fill me up! C-cum inside—!" A loud moan escaped them both as Younger Spock took Younger Kirk into his arms, both cumming at the same time. The younger Captain looked satisfied, erotic, and as needy as any whore Jim Kirk had had the unfortunate luck to fuck. Never in his life did he think he could wear the same face.

He might have stayed for the after math, even told the boys how disgusting they were if his feet hadn't began to move on their own. He couldn't watch anymore. Jim had seen enough. His feet refused to stop moving until he heard the soft swish of his guest cabin shut. He didn't even know if Mr. Spock had followed him, and frankly he didn't care. How did you face someone after watching the younger versions of each other fuck? He didn't want to admit it, but the act left him hard. The eroticism of the act affected him, he supposed, not the people who were doing it. He stared down at his defying body, then the door swished open to reveal Mr. Spock on the other side. He walked in casually, Jim blushed, tried not to look at him and finally settled on his bed in hopes Spock would get the message and leave.

Both remained silent. The air was thick, the only sounds heard were the ventilation systems and their breathing. After a few more moments of insufferable quiet, and when it appeared that Mr. Spock didn't have anything logical to say, Jim stepped up to be the man. More of a man than his younger self was, anyway.

"This reality was warped…by a single invasion…by a single Romulan. I've heard of the butterfly effect, but had never considered that a single being could do such harm…especially to a friendship as strong as ours." Mr. Spock offered no response except to clutch tighter at his hands behind him. Jim didn't need to actually see his hands to know they were being clutched. He just knew Spock well enough to know his habits, as subtle as they were.

Mr. Spock switched his weight from one foot to his other before he spoke. "I must disagree with you, Jim." He said his name, Jim always knew when Spock said his name that he was speaking freely more than from his logic to duty. "Our friendship in this reality was not warped, but merely...persuaded to a level that we have not allowed ourselves to reach. We both observed how these two counterparts worked together and it is as efficient as our own—if not far more logical and efficient than our own."

Jim stared at him. "Are you, the _Vulcan_, trying to prove logic in love, Mr. Spock?"

"No, Captain, not love, but gratification. It has been proven that sexual release eases the mind and makes a working environment far more tolerable when the two or more associated in the congress are on good terms. If I were Human, I might admit surprise that you do not know this, as your reputation for subduing women of many planets we contact would prove just this point." Jim felt a slight bit hurt. "You are for more easier to work with after your nightly rounds with women than you are when you have been denied for months."

"And," Jim hesitated, "you have observed my sexual habits, Mr. Spock?" Spock nodded casually as if he acknowledged topics like this all the time.

"Yes, Jim, and I do believe my counterpart has found the perfect method to ease your tension that I was blind to acknowledge." Jim's heart fluttered in panic. What was Spock saying?

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that bitch of a Captain!" Jim shouted as he jumped from the edge of his bed and stood full figure, which was still three inches shorter than Spock, so it didn't really make him any more intimidating. "He might be my younger self, but _I_ was never so inclined to have my command stripped away from me! Not even in the bedroom! I am a heart-breaker! I am the top dog in every sexual encounter! I give! I do not take! And god-so-help-me, Spock, if you think for a moment that what I need is a _man_ taking control of me, than you are as _illogical_ and crazy as they are!"

Spock slapped Jim so hard that he hit the floor, but the motion didn't falter the larger Vulcan. He returned to normal like he was still chatting peacefully with his Captain, though Jim looked like he had just been bitch-slapped.

And he _had_.

Jim looked up from the floor to the towering Commander. "Jim, you are being most illogical. Do calm yourself or I will be forced to strike you again."

"So that's how you want it?" Jim scoffed, "You're going to think that because violence works in this timeline, that it'll work on me?"

"I understand that you are surprised by the knowledge we have gathered," Spock told him as he got up from the floor, "but fear of what you never considered, or _have_ considered but simply denied, is illogical."

"The only thing that is illogical is the fact that my counterpart took it in the ass like a bitch. I'm not a _bitch_, Spock!"

"That is a pity, Captain, as I surmise that you would find the position most gratuitous." Jim approached him in full height, angry, flushed, and so close to him that if he inched forward, he'd be able to bite Spock's chin.

"We've been friends for how long, Mr. Spock?"

"Three years, eleven months, sixteen days, and an additional year if you wish to include the moderate visits we had during our academy days."

"You know me. Do you really think I'd be happy being someone's bitch?" Spock sat back in silence and thought. He hesitated, contemplated, then looked Jim square in the eyes.

"No, Jim. I believe you would be happy as _my_ bitch." Jim wasn't given time to react as Spock grasped his head just as Younger Spock had grasped Younger Kirk, and brought him into a vicious, ruthless kiss. Jim fought with him, but Vulcan strength was not to be trifled with. No matter how much he struggled, Spock held him steady and worked his mouth like a professional. When Jim attempted to bite him, Spock pulled off only to take him at a different angle, then proceeded with his fierce kiss until Jim attempted to bite him again.

After Jim's last effort to bite him and break free, Spock wrapped his slender fingers through Jim's golden hair and gripped him hard enough to make the Captain cry out from the shock. "You will hold still, Jim, or I will harm you."

"Fuck you!" Spock gripped his arms and flipped him around so that Jim's back was plastered to his front, then the stronger Vulcan shoved them towards a nearby wall and held him between a cold wall and a hot body. The erection of said hot body pulsing on his ass.

"Spock!" Jim groaned as the grip on his wrists tightened and the member on his ass hardened. "I have the authority to get you for insubordination!" Spock ignored his threat, leaned forward, encased his rounded ear in heat—which made Jim shiver—and breathed harshly to him just as Younger Spock had to his younger self.

"_You will not report me_." Then holding Jim's arms with one hand, he used his other to pull down Jim's uniform to expose his shoulder where he delivered a sharp bite, making Jim yelp and shudder. Unexpectedly, his body reacted in a different manner. Jim wanted to flip them around, throw Spock off him, but the single bite made his knees lock and cock jump. No. There was no way Jim was enjoying this.

Spock grinded his erection into his ass a little harder, "I can not deny that I have not thought of what it would be like to feel you on the inside, Jim." The Captain felt his own hardness beginning to form, and he couldn't believe it, "I have desired to approach you in this manner, but due to our working relationship, I have not considered it. My younger self has given me all the information I need to pursue you. For this, I am thankful."

"You're assuming a lot based on a reality that was messed up from the day _that_ James Kirk was born!" Spock snaked a hand down Jim's front and clutched at his member through his slacks.

"Vulcans do not assume." He made his point clear by squeezing and stroking his Captain's hardness. Jim tried to prevent it, but he moaned. The fingers wrapped around him felt incredible. There was no way to stop it as he slightly bucked his hips into the hand.

He fought, he struggled, but that damn hand never left his member. Then Spock slowly unbuckled him, drew down the zipper, and Jim stared, wide-eyed as the Commander reached in and pulled out his hardened Human phallus. It was in that moment that Jim felt the amazing adrenaline he often felt when he was doing something incredibly risky. He _thrived_ on this type of feeling, but he never thought that being man-handled by his First Officer would elicit the same response. Spock stroked him, he was in awe at the amount of precum that beaded at his tip.

He was getting off on this.

Both of them were. And Spock's cock was a _good_ indication.

"Do you like this?" Spock asked him after a few more strokes, and Jim did like it. His member had never been handled with such care or such pleasure. He had to admit that his Commander was good. Still, Jim offered no replies. "Jim," Spock began when it still appeared that Jim was struggling against him, "there are many individuals in power who are the submissive partner in a relationship. It causes a form of balance. Give in to it, try this. I know you will enjoy it."

"Just like…" he moaned slightly, "Just like how you knew my counterpart was a slut, right? Was that even true?"

"I have known from the moment I met you that you were a slut. Your counterpart simply exhibits it far more than you. You must admit, Captain, that if it were not for my metaphorical leash on your command, you would be dead. You enjoy being controlled by me as much as I enjoy controlling you."

The Vulcan began to stroke him faster, increasing Jim's intake of breath. "That's…_ah!_ That's different…That deals with—_oh—_logic to my emotional—_mmm, angh!_" Spock licked his ear and bit on his lobe with harder thrusts on his member.

"Give in to it, Jim. You will enjoy it. Let go… _Cum for me._" Whether Jim was seriously a closet submissive or Spock had really amazing persuasion skills, those words were all Jim needed to put him over the edge. He bucked into the Vulcan's hot hand and came. His milk shot a few times, coating the wall, Spock's hand, and his slacks in his messy seed. Jim was heaving, he couldn't believe what had happened. His stoic First Officer gave him a hand job and made him experience the most delicious orgasm of his life. There was possibly something more to this. But could Jim relinquish command? Could he give himself to a _man?_ Would his pride suffer? His ego stifle?

It was then Spock brought his cum-covered hand up and forced Jim to lick the seed from his fingers. The Captain was already hardening again with each unconscious lick. Yes, maybe he could give it up. Maybe…just for a little while. It might do him some good. Maybe Younger Kirk was on to something.

Jim let his head relax back on his First's shoulder. His eyes were half-lidded slits, cheeks a bright pink as he flicked his hazel gaze at the Vulcan.

"I'll do it," Jim gasped when the fingers left his mouth, "I'll do it, Spock. Make me yours… I'm ready."

The kiss, this time, was passionate. Spock leaned down, removing them from the wall, and Jim let the Vulcan kiss him. His lips were soft and moist, not dry as he thought they would be. He let the taller Vulcan take control and simply glided along with it as an excavating tongue pushed past his lips and began a dance with his own. The alien probe was rough, but Jim liked it. He welcomed it. His body tingled in places he hadn't thought of before, with his member stiffening with each interaction. When they pulled apart for air, Jim sighed from the loss.

"You're wearing too many clothes for this."

"As are you." Spock said lowly and tugged at Jim's uniform hem. Jim had no idea when he gave it up, but as Spock undressed him, the realization that he didn't have to command anyone, that he was not in control and had nothing to do, comforted him. He had always been a man of action, who took the reins and trek forward into the darkest pits of trouble, he was used to the responsibility of over four-hundred crew-members…but none of that mattered now. Spock was in control. Spock would guide him. Spock would _pleasure_ him.

Jim liked it.

A lot.

They both fell on the bed, Spock was still in his slacks, but Jim was completely exposed. Naked under the heated flesh. The lights were still bright, which showed Jim his entire nakedness. He felt ashamed for some reason, and tried to cover his chest like a woman would her breasts, and closed his legs as though his thighs would hide his pulsing erection, but Spock removed his hands and caressed his cheek.

"You are beautiful, Jim. There is no need to hide yourself from me. I have, and always shall, find you the embodiment of perfection." The words meant more to him than Spock could imagine. His anger was gone, his mind clouded with feeling. It was so strange, he wanted this. He wanted Spock to do this. It felt so right. Why hadn't he seen it until now?

"Spock," Jim started as the Vulcan played with his nipples, "I have never had a male lover before…"

Spock looked at him longingly, "I understand—"

"No," Jim cut him off, "I've never had a male lover, but for some reason I really want to feel your cock inside me. I want to feel it moving here." He pointed to his abdomen. "I want to feel your cock sliding in and out of me, violently, needing, claiming me. Will you do it?" No one spoke for what felt like minutes.

"Will you let me?" Jim smiled and nodded, then grasped the Vulcan by his shoulder and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me like an animal, Spock." The coined phrase of his younger counterpart made it look like the older Vulcan wanted to smile. He took his time, turned Jim over and parted his legs so that his ass was in the air with his nub greeting the cool air. Jim's heart was pounding. He'd never been penetrated before and he knew from listening in on homosexual stories from certain crewmembers that the first time is always the hardest to get right. He was frightened, but then remembered that Spock was in control. So he was in good hands, if not the hands of the only being in the galaxy he could trust.

Spock took it slow. He wet his fingers in his mouth and poked around his opening before entering slowly. The feeling was different. Jim winced at the strange burn but when asked if he was okay, he said that he was. Spock ventured further, adding more digits until three fingers were working his entrance pliant. It was a very weird feeling as Jim had never put something in his rectum before. He had no idea where the want to have a cock in his ass came from, but it was like he could already feel it, already feel the pleasure it would bring. He was anxious to get it over with.

"Just do it." Jim said when the fingers stretched him wide. Spock stopped.

"You are a virgin, I have no need for haste."

"I want it, Spock. I want it like what the other you did. Hard, fast, teasing. Pound me into the mattress." Spock silently sighed.

"I do not wish for your first time to be painful. Preparation is needed." Jim shoved himself back on to Spock's fingers and moaned from the erotic nature of his action.

"I'm good and ready. Fuck me, Spock. Fuck me _hard_." Jim knew he was going to regret this later, but Spock obliged. He heard the zipper dropping behind him, and his heart continued to flutter.

_Spock's really going to do it. He's going to fuck me. Hah…Spock is going to fuck me!_

The tip of Spock's phallus, which he couldn't see to compare it to his younger counterpart's, pushed against his entrance. "My penis self-lubricates. There will never be a need for lotions or oils of any kind." He was trying to relax him, Jim knew, but only made his anticipation flourish. He wanted that damn cock inside him and he wanted it _now._

Before Spock could push forward, Jim pushed back and was surprised by how quickly his body encased the hot flesh. Spock groaned from the unsuspected contact, Jim moaned and cried out from the stretching and full feeling. It wasn't pleasurable, but the fact that a part of Spock was inside him made his cock unbearably hard.

The Vulcan held himself steady, took Jim's hips under his palms and breathed, "Are you ready?" Jim nodded silently and then his world was shattered. Spock did not start off slow, he knew Jim wanted it and began quickly, pounding into him. The pain was immense, the stretching and burning covering up any pleasure. Spock kept fucking him, gripping his hips and making small moans. After a few hits, on one up-swing Spock hit something inside him that made him see stars. The pleasure had finally began and made sense why Younger Kirk found it addictive.

The hard, alien probe hit that spot again and again, the pain less noticeable as the pleasure escalated higher and higher. "Oh! Oh, god, Spock! Spock!" Jim called, the pure ecstasy filling him. The pain was tolerable now, though still present, but he focused on the wonderful new feeling. It was like someone was stroking his cock from the inside. More and more poundings came, Jim felt himself coming close to the edge.

"Spock! Talk dirty to me!" Jim begged when his mind wrapped around the fact that Spock, _Spock_, was fucking him. He remembered how Younger Spock spoke so nasty to his counterpart. The words in his memory where so erotic, he just had to hear his Spock say them too. "Call me a whore! Call me a slut! Anything!" Jim continued to beg in between the hard thrusts.

"Dirty talk?" Spock asked on a sadistic thrust, "You really are no different from your man-whore counterpart. Filthy _slut_."

"Yes!" Jim moaned, the words amplifying the pleasure and taking away the pain. "More!"

"To think that you were disgusted by this, demeaning our younger selves for this, and yet here you are, my cock in your ass, and _you_, James T. Kirk are _begging_." _Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_ It was delicious. He _was_ begging, and Jim never thought it would feel so good. To think that he and Spock could have been doing this years ago.

"How does it feel, Jim? To finally lose command?" A brutal thrust struck that sweet spot inside him, making Jim moan.

"Oh! Spock, you can—_ah—_take command from me—_mmm, more—_whenever you want to—_oh!_" His back was beginning to hurt from the arching, but he suddenly didn't care as long as Spock kept hitting that spot! "Make me your bitch! _Ah!_ Make me your bitch—_yeah_—whenever you want!"

It was so clear now. The pleasure over took the pain with the shear fact that Spock was _inside_ him. Younger Kirk not only bested him by becoming Captain right out of the academy, but had bested him by discovering this pleasure with his First Officer first. He might have been jealous if he knew of the pleasure but could not obtain it, but now he didn't mind. Losing control, losing command felt amazing. He was a fool to have judged their counterparts so quickly just because he had never thought of it.

He had no more time to think as Spock's thrusts became more violent and suddenly Jim felt something coiling inside him. He was close and so was Spock. Three more thrusts were all it took and Jim's insides were coated with the hottest, thickest milk. The feeling alone made Jim cum. They moaned aloud, holding on to whatever they could as they rode out the orgasm. When both were sated, Spock fell on him and slowly removed his member. They lay on the sticky bed, breathing hard and not moving.

Reality came back like a sack of bricks.

"You just fucked your Captain," Jim gasped while trying to catch his breath. Spock only nodded into his shoulder, then rolled over to give Jim more room.

"You just let me fuck my Captain." The Vulcan confirmed. It was dumbfounding. He lifted his head and looked at his partner with his hazel stare.

"Perhaps, I was a little harsh on this reality. Perhaps…we are not so different after all."

"A logical conclusion." Spock offered.

"So," Jim said into the sex-smelling air, "where do we go from here?" Silence contained them.

"I would suppose that this would be the part where I would stake claim on your ass and profess my undying emotions towards your person." Jim smiled and nodded.

"And I suppose this would be the part where I would tell you 'yes' and we become boyfriends." Spock looked over to him.

"Boyfriends, Jim?"

"Yeah, you know, two men going steady?" Spock shook his head.

"I believe what you mean to say is that you will be my bitch and I will be your master." Jim couldn't contain the sudden shock on his face.

"_Excuse_ me?" Spock rolled them over so that he pinned Jim below him by his wrists and straddled his body.

"From now on, when we are in our quarters together, or in private, you will refer to me as your master, or I will punish you far worse than what I have done now."

"You wouldn't _dare._" Jim smiled defiantly, and in response, Spock slapped him hard against his cheek, making a beautiful stinging sensation.

_Perhaps, not a different past at all._

-----

A/N – This leaves an open door for a sequel, I guess, but I don't plan on writing it. I left a lot unsaid and probably many questions. I give permission to anyone who wants to write a sequel to this, but also, this was terribly fun. I got to have two sex scenes and both of them Spirk of different ages. It was fun. I hope to do it again. 8D I hope you enjoyed it too! Feedback is not expected, but always welcomed.


End file.
